


Message

by RinKamelot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Terror, acoso, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: El teléfono sobre la mesa emitió un pitido mientras vibraba al recibir una notificación de un nuevo mensaje.¿Por qué esa persona insistía en mandarme mensajes fingiendo ser Sherlock?Era obvio que no podía ser él, Sherlock Holmes había muerto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Rin Kamelot, epílogo escrito por Enki  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, la serie le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.  
> Advertencia: Relación hombre x hombre, acoso, muerte de un personaje.  
> Beteado por: Enki  
> Corregido por: Thomary221B  
> Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked en fanfiction.  
> Notas:  
> Me toco el prompt de acoso, sinceramente nunca he escrito sobre ese tema y no se me ocurría nada que hacer hasta que recordé la leyenda urbana de Merry-san del teléfono. Fue así que comencé a darle forma a esta historia.  
> Este fic está ambientado después de la segunda temporada y Sherlock está muerto, no fingió su muerte, en verdad salto.  
> Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.

**Message**

 

El teléfono sobre la mesa emitió un pitido mientras vibraba al recibir una notificación de un nuevo mensaje.

Reconocía ese sonido a la perfección, yo mismo lo había configurado para emitir ese tono cada que recibiera un mensaje de su parte o alguna llamada.

Antes escuchar ese sonido me hubiera incitado a responder inmediatamente lo que sea que me estuviera pidiendo o preguntando, pero ahora… ahora el simple sonido me provocaba escalofríos y que mi cuerpo se tensara preparándose a un inminente ataque.

Ese no podía ser él.

Había algo que me acechaba, alguien que fingía ser él.

Todo había comenzado por una extraña sensación que me empezó a incomodar.

Sin importar donde estuviera, me sentía observado, como si la mirada de alguien siempre estuviera sobre mí. Comencé a evitar salir a la calle, me sentía algo paranoico. Pero la cosa no cambió demasiado conmigo encerrado. En realidad parecía que el acoso se había incrementado.

Era como si cientos de ojos observaran cada movimiento mío.

Incluso encaré a Mycroft para que dejara de vigilarme, pero el hombre me había respondido que en efecto mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre mí, pero no en el nivel en el que yo comentaba. El hombre lucía confundido, me aseguró que investigaría a fondo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si el mismo gobierno británico no tenía idea de que es lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué podría esperar encontrar yo?

Creí que podría ser que todo estuviera en mi mente, por lo que adelanté mi cita con mi terapeuta, y le conté con pelos y señales lo que sentía y me pasaba.

Mi terapeuta me aseguraba que era una fase, que el sentirme observado había sido el mecanismo que mi mente había usado para sobrellevar el dolor por mi reciente pérdida. Que debía reflexionar sobre la relación que tenía con él y acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

Me sugirió dejar de alejarme del mundo y reincorporarme en el.

Me recomendó que lo mejor para superar mi duelo era hablar sobre su muerte con conocidos nuestros o amigos en común. Que debía aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y que jamás le confesé, pero sobre todo, que rememorara y celebrara su vida.

¿Cómo podría eso ayudarme realmente?

¡Sherlock había saltado de un puto edificio!

¡¡Mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante de mi vida había decidido suicidarse!!

Saltó justo frente a mis ojos, ni siquiera me permitió implorarle que se detuviera.

Su cuerpo yacía sobre la banqueta como una muñeca de porcelana rota cuando al fin pude llegar a él. Sus rizos indomables estaban viscosos y sucios debido a la hemorragia que su cráneo había tenido al fracturarse contra el pavimento, su piel de alabastro tenía grotescos hilos de sangre manchándola, afeándola... y sus ojos camaleónicos ya no miraban a ninguna cosa.

¿Cómo hablar sobre eso me hará sentir mejor?

No volví a mi siguiente cita con la terapeuta. Pero si comencé a salir a la calle otra vez, todo fuera para disminuir la sensación de ser vigilado.

Poco después de eso empezaron a llegarme esos mensajes a mi celular. Frases escuetas y directas, tal cual como eran sus mensajes. A veces mientras hablaba con algún conocido o amigo, mi teléfono sonaba respondiendo a algo que yo acababa de decir.

Comencé a detestar a mi propio teléfono.

Había intentado llamar a ese número para ver quién era el gracioso que estaba molestándome, pero la llamada nunca daba línea. Le comenté lo que pasaba a Greg y esté intentó localizar la ubicación del teléfono móvil, sin éxito alguno. El número no existía.

Cambié de celular en un burdo intento de quien fuera que me mensajeaba dejara de molestarme. Pero fue inútil.

En el instante en que prendí el equipo a las afueras de la agencia telefónica, este recibió un mensaje, era él otra vez. Incluso su nombre aparecía como el único contacto registrado.

Furioso tiré el celular en el primer basurero que encontré. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a quien fuera que me estaba acosando me las pagaría. Me encaminé de regreso a Baker Street sintiendo que alguien me seguía.

En un cruce traté de emboscar a quién fuera que me seguía, pero nadie apareció.

Cada segundo que pasaba, me confirmaba que quién me acosaba no era Sherlock. Él nunca haría algo así, no a mí. Tal vez a Anderson o Donovan, pero estoy completamente seguro de que nunca trataría de hacerme daño.

Quién fuera que me acosaba, estaba decidido a lastimarme, de eso estaba seguro.

De alguna manera me acostumbré a la sensación de ser observado, a los infinitos mensajes que poco a poco empezaron a volverse cada vez más raros y a cargar mi SIG en el bolsillo a todas horas.

Hasta que un día estos mensajes se volvieron completamente perturbadores.

El primero de ellos decía:

_Voy de regreso, John._

_S.H._

Lo ignore.

Días después me llegó otro mensaje, justo cuando pensaba que la broma al fin había llegado a su fin. Este decía:

_He llegado al St. Barts, John._

_S.H._

No sabía si era una invitación de ir al lugar o un aviso, pero fuera lo que fuera no pensaba moverme de Baker Street.

Horas más tarde me llegó otro mensaje.

_Estoy por la universidad de Westminster, John_

_S.H._

Quién fuera que me estaba mensajeando parecía decidido a encararme. Inmediatamente bajé a ver a la señora Hudson y le indiqué que fuera a algún hotel o con su hermana, que el lunático que me acosaba parecía que al fin actuaría.

Le ayude a empacar ropa y documentos importantes, una vez que la subí en un taxi me sentí más calmado. Si todo salía mal, la amable mujer no se vería implicada.

Comencé a asegurar cada ventana y a bloquear posibles puntos de acceso de todo el edificio. Una vez que me sentí satisfecho con mis burdas barricadas, regresé a mi piso. Siendo recibido por el pitido de un nuevo mensaje. La adrenalina corrió con fuerza por mis venas mientras extendía la mano para tomar el pequeño aparato y leer el mensaje.

_Ya he arribado a Baker Street, John._

_S.H._

¿Por qué esa persona insistía en seguir fingiendo ser Sherlock?

¿Quién podría gozar en acosarme de esta manera aparentando ser él?

Solo un nombre venía a mi mente, pero esa persona tampoco podría ser. Ese repugnante hombre había muerto el mismo día que Sherlock. Y nadie sobrevive a volarse los sesos… tampoco a saltar de un edificio.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de borrar la imagen de Sherlock saltando hacia su muerte.

Me acerqué al ventanal de la sala, ese mismo en el que Sherlock siempre se asomaba. La vista me permitiría ver si alguien extraño o sospechoso se acercaba al piso y poder neutralizarlo sin problemas.

El móvil volvió a pitar, desbloqueé el aparato y leí el mensaje.

_Me encuentro delante del 221B, John._

_S.H._

Inmediatamente me asomé por la ventana, pero en la puerta no se veía nada.

¿Era una broma?

El teléfono emitió otro pitido, abrí con dedos presurosos el mensaje.

_Voy subiendo las escaleras, John._

_S.H._

Corrí hacia la puerta del piso con el arma en mano, pero no vi absolutamente nada. Un mal presentimiento me atacó y cerré la puerta con llave. Justo en ese momento el celular empezó a sonar, mostrándome una llamada entrante de Sherlock.

Esto no podía ser cierto, nada de esto podría ser real.

Tal vez era algo similar a lo que pasó en Baskerville, alguna droga o algo me estaba haciendo sugestionarme y creer en cosas inexistentes.

Rechacé la llamada, pero un nuevo mensaje entrante apareció. Sin poder detenerme, lo abrí.

_Ábreme la puerta, John._

_S.H._

De la nada un repugnante y extraño hedor atravesó la puerta. Apoyé un oído sobre la misma y escuché una respiración del otro lado.

No sabría decir que es lo que me motivó a hacer tal acción, pero cuando fui capaz de razonar, estaba quitando los cerrojos de la puerta y había dejado el arma sobre una mesa cercana.

Una vez que los seguros de la puerta fueron abiertos, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Con una mano deslice la pantalla para aceptar la llamada entrante, mientras mi otra mano sujetaba el pomo de la puerta y comenzaba a abrirla.

—….N-no abras… l-l…la puerta…, John —La voz de barítono de Sherlock me estremeció por completo, llenándome por un ínfimo instante de alegría por volver a oírlo.

¡En verdad era él! ¡Esa era su voz!

Pero no era él, el que me mandaba mensajes…

Lo lamento Sherlock, debí atender a tu llamada antes.

—Hola Johnny boy. —Cantarruneo lo que en algún momento había sido conocido como el asesor criminal, James Moriarty.

Tiré el celular y corrí a la mesa por el arma.

El cuerpo en descomposición frente a la puerta, avanzó con gesto melodramático en mi dirección. Vacié el cargador sobre él sin dudarlo un instante, pero…, ¿Cómo puedes matar algo que ya está muerto?

Tal vez si me arrojaba por el ventanal tendría una oportunidad de escapar con vida. Antes de siquiera emprender mi nuevo plan, ese repugnante ser me atrapó.

Una de sus putrefactas manos me sujetó con fuerza por el hombro arrojándome al suelo. Pude ver una imitación de su sonrisa demente a través de sus rasgados y descarnados labios, mientras acomodaba su traje tweed sobre su carcomido cuerpo.

Escuché el teléfono sonar una última vez.

Ya jamás lograría contestarlo.

**Fin**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

En su elegante despacho del club Diógenes, Mycroft Holmes se encontraba bebiendo su té en completo silencio. Aunque beber no era la justa palabra para definir lo que hacía.  
  
Llevaba más de 15 minutos removiendo su taza sin darse cuenta, mientras su vista permanecía clavada en el folder abierto sobre su escritorio. Dentro no había gran cosa, unas pocas hojas con recortes de periódico adjuntos, y en la parte superior, la fotografía de un hombre que, a decir verdad por su pose y expresión, no tenía idea de que aquella foto le había sido tomada.  
  
Mycroft había leído ese informe de manera repetida. Una vez le basto para memorizarlo con perfección fotográfica, las demás fueron más como un acto reflejo, como si buscara la respuesta que claramente no se contestaba entre esas líneas. Era gracioso como unas simples letras impresas podían representar un problema infranqueable, inclusive para él.  
  
En verdad, un misterio digno de Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock...

Suspiró dejando en paz su cuchara, llevando sus ojos nuevamente a la imagen impresa, donde John Watson caminaba, estático para siempre.  
  
Holmes conocía de memoria a aquel hombre. Simple, si, lo suficiente para hacer que en cualquier otra circunstancia lo ignorara. Solo su asociación con su difunto hermano menor le había valido un espacio dentro de sus archivos, además de una estrecha vigilancia.  
  
Si había algo de lo que Mycroft Holmes estaba orgulloso, era del manejo riguroso y disciplinado que se mantenía bajo su dirección dentro del servicio secreto británico. Los cabos sueltos se seguían con constancia casi religiosa, y John Watson no se contaba entre ellos.  
  
Al menos no hasta esa tarde.  
  
A Mycroft aún le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido. Luego del lamentable fallecimiento de su hermano Sherlock, había considerado que lo más prudente era redoblar la vigilancia sobre el doctor Watson, al menos durante los primeros meses, y solo como medida precautoria. Todo marchó según lo previsto. En un hombre tan sencillo y recto como lo era John, era cosa de niños prever cuál sería su actuar a corto y largo plazo.  
  
Menos de 6 meses después se hizo evidente que nada fuera del plan iba a suceder, y bajó la vigilancia sobre él. No era necesaria cuando el ex soldado había comenzado a contactarlo, luego de un largo año, solo para echarle en cara su culpabilidad en lo sucedido.  
  
Al principio las llamadas eran amargos reclamos, sin embargo, en poco tiempo se tornaron en mensajes cordiales, aunque distantes. Cualquier tipo de chispa que hubiese existido entre Sherlock y John no se extendía hacia el otro Holmes. Y estaba bien, era lo menos que podía esperar.  
  
Había considerado que ese sería el punto final para la tortuosa serie de acertijos que Sherlock perseguía al lado de John, sin embargo, parecía que el buen doctor no había podido resistirse a inmiscuirse en un último caso, uno que parecía ir mas allá incluso de la privilegiada mente de Mycroft.  
  
John Watson había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Su departamento se halló abierto, sin nada que indicara que la cerradura hubiese sido forzada, aunque las ventanas y demás puertas lucían como si el hombre hubiese querido atrincherarse.  
  
Nada faltaba, todas las pertenencias de John seguían en la que fuera la habitación de Sherlock. No había signos de pelea, ni nada digno de ser mencionado. Habían hallado el arma descargada en la mesa, y el celular en el suelo, con la información de contactos, mensajes y llamadas en blanco.  
  
Era tal la cuantiosa falta de pistas que parecía un chiste.  
  
Mycroft suspiró tomando con lentitud su taza, bebiendo su té frio. Debió haberlo visto venir. Luego de aquella última llamada furibunda de parte de John en la que le pedía que dejara de vigilarlo, el comportamiento del doctor había sido algo errático y paranoico; sin embargo, suponiendo que era una simple etapa de duelo, tal y como decían los registros del psiquiatra del rubio, lo único que hizo fue pedirle a Lestrade que hablara con él y mantuviera un ojo encima suyo.  
  
Cerró el folder, dejando la taza vacía a un lado. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando sobre ellos su frente, volvió a suspirar. De nuevo era su culpa. No había podido proteger a Sherlock de sus tendencias autodestructivas, y ahora había ocurrido lo mismo con John.  
  
Se había prometido que por lo menos se aseguraría que la persona a la que más amó su hermano tuviese una mejor vida, y había sido todo un fracaso.  
  
Mycroft tenía la plena certeza de que John no se había suicidado. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, de haber querido hacerlo, tenía un arma a la mano que jamás usó. Sin embargo, tenía la plena certeza de que ya no estaba con vida.  
  
Lo que fuera que había sucedido en el 221B de Baker Street, John se lo había llevado a la tumba consigo. Su equipo seguiría buscándolo, a pesar de todo. Y mientras no apareciera un cuerpo...  
  
Cuando Mycroft Holmes se levantó de su asiento, empuñando la sombrilla con decisión, deseó con todo su ser que dónde quiera que estuviese John, al fin se hubiese reunido con Sherlock.  


**Fin**

 


End file.
